


Souls Within

by ChaosRocket



Category: Glee, Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 05:58:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12905562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosRocket/pseuds/ChaosRocket
Summary: Collection of multi-fandom drabbles (exactly 100 words each) from various prompts. First one is Thiefshipping.





	1. Thiefshipping (YGO)

**Author's Note:**

> The title of the fic is the title of the first drabble. 
> 
> The drabbles will have the fandom/pairing in the chapter name and the title in the notes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ****
> 
>  
> 
> **Souls Within**  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for the Soulmate AU Tumblr meme where the name of your soulmate appears as a tattoo on your body.

The name of Marik's soulmate never appeared on his body. Maybe the ritual sliced away the skin where it would have been—another way that day destroyed him. Or maybe he's unworthy of love, meant to be alone.

One day he crafts a spell to bring back the dead, for an illiterate thief he once knew who couldn't read his mark, long ago when he had a body.

When Marik sees his own name burned upon brown skin in Ancient Egyptian hieroglyphs, it all becomes clear: a name never appeared for Marik because the Spirit of the Ring is nameless.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theylivedhappilyeverafter


	2. Brittana (Glee)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ****
> 
>  
> 
> **If She Wants To Stay**  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in season 2. Prompt: Warm

Brittany arched into Santana, drinking her in, all heated kisses and heated skin.

Santana bucked against her, and Brittany placed a thumb on her clit in just the way she knew she liked before sliding two fingers inside. 

Warm, warm. Santana was so warm.

What seemed like only moments later, Santana was rising from the bed and dressing.

"Are you leaving?" She tried to keep her voice level.

"You know I got a date, Brit-Brit."

“Yeah.” Brittany said nothing else as Santana finished and headed for the door.

“See you tomorrow.”

Brittany nodded, and Santana walked away, leaving her cold.


	3. Powser (Mario series)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ****
> 
>  
> 
> **Beauty Queen**  
> 

I remember when I first realized he loved me.

He had put me in a room with all the comforts that I could want; it was even decorated in my favorite color. 

But that wasn't when I realized.

I left the room and went exploring, and found his diary.

“I couldn't be happier, diary! I hope she likes me...”

I slammed the book shut.

After that, I started thinking of him in a different way.

I'm as strong as Mario, if not stronger—he can't float! Do you really think I'd keep getting kidnapped if I didn't want to be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diary quote is an actual quote from Bowser's diary in Paper Mario.


End file.
